swiadkowiejehowywikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Świecki Ruch Misyjny „Epifania”
Świecki Ruch Misyjny „Epifania” – działająca w Polsce część ruchu religijnego o nazwie Laymen’s Home Missionary Movement (dosł. Domowy Ruch Misjonarski Osób Świeckich) założonego przez Paula S.L. Johnsona (1873–1950), uważanego przez członków ruchu za pierwszego Wodza. Ruch powstał w Stanach Zjednoczonych w 1920 roku, po podziałach w ruchu Badaczy Pisma Świętego, jakie nastąpiły po śmierci Charlesa T. Russella (1852–1916). Zrzesza zbory w kilkunastu krajach świata (Stany Zjednoczone, Karaiby, Polska, Anglia, Francja, Niemcy, Ukraina, Litwa, Indie, Nigeria, Kenia). W Polsce ruch działa od roku 1925, choć wzmożoną działalność zaczął w kwietniu 1927 roku. W 2016 roku Świecki Ruch Misyjny „Epifania” liczył w Polsce 1338 członków, w tym 302 usługujących, skupionych w 64 zborach. Od 2005 roku ruch posługuje się nazwą „Bible Standard Ministries” (pol. Służba Sztandaru Biblijnego) głównie w swoich pismach wewnętrznych, w celach promocji swoich publikacji oraz w trakcie prowadzonej działalności. Historia ruchu Po śmierci C.T. Russella, która nastąpiła 31 października 1916 roku, na dorocznym walnym zgromadzeniu akcjonariusze Towarzystwa Strażnica 6 stycznia 1917 roku powołali Josepha F. Rutherforda na stanowisko drugiego prezesa, by przewodził działalności Badaczy Pisma Świętego. Po kilku miesiącach odwołany z Wielkiej Brytanii pielgrzym Paul S.L. Johnson oraz czterech członków zarządu zaczęło podważać pozycję prezesa. Jednak 5 stycznia 1918 roku na kolejnym walnym zebraniu odbyły się wybory zarządu Towarzystwa Strażnica, na których potwierdzono zwierzchnictwo J.F. Rutherforda nad Towarzystwem. Jednocześnie nikt z jego ośmiu oponentów znajdujących się na liście szesnastu kandydatów nie został wybrany przez członków Towarzystwa do siedmioosobowego zarządu. Po przegranych wyborach, wieczorem tego samego dnia grupa około 50–60 niezadowolonych działaczy spotkała się na nieformalnym zebraniu w jednym z salonów hotelu Fort Pitt w Pittsburghu. Spotkanie to przeciągnęło się również na dzień następny. Opozycjoniści 6 stycznia 1918 roku wyłonili spośród siebie siedmioosobowy komitet, w którym znaleźli się m.in. Paul S.L. Johnson, Raymond G. Jolly i Robert H. Hirsh. Komitet ten postanowił utworzyć korporację o nazwie Pastoralny Instytut Biblijny („''Pastoral Bible Institute''”). Ponieważ jednak w następnych miesiącach doszło do licznych sporów na tle organizacyjnym, 5 sierpnia 1918 roku ostatecznie z komitetu założycielskiego usunięto P.S.L. Johnsona, R.G. Jolly’ego i R.H. Hirsha. Przywództwo w powstającej korporacji PBI przejął Francis H. McGee co doprowadziło do powstania zborów Wolnych Badaczy Pisma Świętego, a 12 sierpnia 1918 Johnson, Jolly i Hirsh postanowili działać wspólnie. Jednak już w 1920 roku w grupie Johnsona nastąpił podział i R.H. Hirsh, a wraz z nim B.M. Kittinger, odstąpili od P.S.L. Johnsona. Początkowo Johnson i Jolly nie zamierzali posługiwać się jakąkolwiek korporacją, nie przyjęli też nowej nazwy. Stopniowo jednak podziały w ruchu Badaczy Pisma Świętego stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze. Wskutek tego P.S.L. Johnson z konieczności założył stowarzyszenie o zasięgu międzynarodowym pod nazwą „''Laymen’s Home Missionary Movement''” (Świecko Domowy Ruch Misjonarski). Na konwencji w Filadelfii w dniu 5 lipca 1919 roku Paul S.L. Johnson został wybrany i zaakceptowany jako Generalny Pastor, Nauczyciel i Opiekun Wykonawczy, co oznaczało jednoosobowy urząd opiekuna oraz jedynego Wodza i autorytetu duchowego LHMM, sprawowany przez niego do śmierci w roku 1950. Urząd dyrektora wykonawczego dawał P.S.L. Johnsonowi jednoosobowy dozór oraz zarządzanie funduszami, interesami i sprawami ruchu. Johnson traktował LHMM jako „ruch lub ochotniczą działalność”. Jego nazwa została zaczerpnięta ze stopki redakcyjnej większości wydań serii traktatów „The Bible Students Monthly” (Miesięcznik Badaczy Pisma Świętego) redagowanej i wydawanej przez Charlesa W. Heka. LHMM nie ma swojego statutu, nie został też zarejestrowany w amerykańskim sądzie. W świetle prawa Stanów Zjednoczonych jest uważany za podmiot zdolny do działań prawnych w oparciu o dobrą wolę wspierających go członków. Pierwsza siedziba ruchu nazwana Epifanicznym Domem Biblijnym mieściła się w Filadelfii, w stanie Pensylwania. W styczniu 1920 roku P.S.L. Johnson zaczął wydawać miesięcznik „Present Truth and Herald of Christ’s Epiphany” („Teraźniejsza Prawda i Zwiastun Chrystusowej Epifanii”) przeznaczony dla osób z ruchu, a w lipcu 1920 roku dwumiesięcznik „The Herald of the Epiphany” (obecnie „Sztandar Biblijny”) dla osób postronnych. Wszystkich swoich oponentów w ruchu badackim Johnson określał jako „przesiewaczy”, zarówno tych należących do innych grup religijnych odwołujących się do C.T. Russella, jak również należących do LHMM. W 1935 roku ruch założony przez Johnsona opuścił W.S. Stevens z Atlanty, równocześnie rozsyłając list, w którym twierdził, że Johnson był dyktatorem. W roku 1948 Johnsona opuścił S.A. Cater z Vancouver – po wybuchach gniewu i szyderstwach Johnsona na konwencji w Chicago kierowanych wobec polskich członków zboru sprzeciwiających się jego działaniom. Wkrótce potem odszedł Thomas T. Ryde z Los Angeles, a w roku 1951 LHMM ruch opuścił Cyril Shuttleworth, brytyjski jego przedstawiciel. Ruch Johnsona opuścił też jego osobisty sekretarz w latach 1947–1948, Kazimierz Zieliński wraz z żoną, którym Johnson zabraniał opuszczania Domu Biblijnego. Wszystkie te osoby Johnson uważał za członków „drugiej śmierci”. Po śmierci Johnsona w stowarzyszeniu doszło do podziału na kilka niezależnych grup. Część jego wcześniejszych zwolenników odrzuciła jego specjalne zarządzenia regulujące sprawy urządzania konwencji i zebrań członków ruchu. W 1955 roku jeden z pielgrzymów ruchu John W. Krewson (zm. 1977) założył „''Laodicean Home Missionary Movement''”. Krewson publikował czasopismo „The Present Truth of the Apocalypsis” oraz wydał trzytomową serię książek Apocalypsis Studies in the Scriptures. Grupa działała do lat 90. W roku 1956 John J. Hoefle (1895–1984), specjalny pomocnik Johnsona, założył istniejącą do dziś grupę „''Epiphany Bible Students Association''”, która wydaje czasopismo pod tą samą nazwą (wychodzi od sierpnia 1955 roku). Jego następcą został Leonard E. Williams. W największej części ruchu, która po śmierci Johnsona zachowała starą nazwę, zgodnie z życzeniem Paula S.L. Johnsona jego następcą w latach 1950–1979 został Raymond G. Jolly. W październiku 1967 roku Jolly przeniósł Epifaniczny Dom Biblijny do Chester Springs. Po jego śmierci funkcję Opiekuna Wykonawczego i Wodza ruchu pełnili: August Gohlke (1979–1985), Bernard W. Hedman (1986–2004), Ralph M. Herzig (2004–2014) i Leon J. Snyder (od 2014). Od końca 1999 roku LHMM posługuje się serwisem internetowym Bible Standard Ministries. Od 2005 roku ruch posługuje się nazwą „Bible Standard Ministries” (pol. Służba Sztandaru Biblijnego) głównie w swoich pismach wewnętrznych, w celach promocji swoich publikacji oraz w trakcie prowadzonej działalności. Po śmierci Bernarda W. Hedmana doszło do kolejnego podziału w ruchu. Część członków ruchu zarzuciła nowemu kierownictwu odstąpienie od zasad LHMM i przemianę ruchu w BSM (Bible Standard Ministries) oraz wprowadzenie klerykalizmu i sekciarstwo, w wyniku czego zaczęli działać niezależnie. Grupa ta określa siebie jako Parousia and Epiphany Bible Students. W 2019 roku LHMM zaplanował swoje konwencje w Stanach Zjednoczonych (4), w Anglii (2), we Francji (3), w Niemczech (2), w Indiach (2), na Jamajce (1), na Barbadosie (?), w Trynidadzie (?), na Litwie (1), w Nigerii (?), w Polsce (9), na Ukrainie (2) oraz w Kenii (1). LHMM jest niewielką społecznością religijną. W Stanach Zjednoczonych ruch zrzesza kilkaset osób, należących do kilkunastu zborów liczących od kilku do kilkudziesięciu członkówSą to grupki lub zbory: Athens/Nelsonville (OH), Boston (MA), Carlstadt (NJ), Chester Springs (PA), Cincinnati (OH), Denver (CO), Galloway (OH), Grand Rapids (MI), Independence (KS), Indianapolis (IN), Marietta (GA), Minneapolis (MN), Muskegon (MI), New Haven (CT), Norman (OK), North Canton (OH), Pittsfield (MA), Phoenix (AZ), Springfield (MA), Tulsa (OK) i West Frankfort (IL).. We Francji liczy około 200 osób mieszkających w okolicach Barlina. W Niemczech niewielka społeczność organizuje konwencje w Velbert (jednak w latach 2011–2013 czasopismo „Teraźniejsza Prawda” nie ukazywało się w języku niemieckim z powodów organizacyjnych). Na Ukrainie ruch posiada kilka zborów w miejscowościach: Lwów, Orłówka, Tarnopol, Równe, Bereźne, Czerniowce i Dobryniwce. Na całym świecie społeczność tworzy nie więcej niż 3–4 tysięcy osób. Największa część ruchu funkcjonuje w Polsce pod nazwą Świecki Ruch Misyjny „Epifania”. W 2016 roku Polską społeczność tworzyły 64 niezależne zbory, do których należy 1338 osób. Są to niewielkie wspólnoty liczące od kilku do ponad stu osób. Pod nazwą Świecki Ruch Misyjny „Epifania” ruch jest znany w Polsce, na Ukrainie (w języku ukraińskim i rosyjskim) oraz w Brazylii. Opiekunowie Wykonawczy LHMM * 1920–1950 – Paul S.L. Johnson (1873–1950) * 1950–1979 – Raymond G. Jolly (1886–1979) * 1979–1985 – August Gohlke (1916–1985) * 1986–2004 – Bernard W. Hedman (1924–2004) * 2004–2014 – Ralph M. Herzig (1925–2016) * od 2014 – Leon J. Snyder (ur. 1937) Historia ruchu w Polsce Okres do II wojny światowej Pierwszy numer czasopisma „Teraźniejsza Prawda” w języku polskim ukazał się w 1921 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Jednak z powodu braku zainteresowania polską edycją numer drugi ukazał się w styczniu 1923 roku. Od tej pory pismo zaczęło się ukazywać regularnie jako dwumiesięcznik, z przerwą w okresie II wojny światowej. W Polsce ruch wyłonił się z grupy badaczy zarejestrowanych w roku 1920 przez Czesława Kasprzykowskiego pod nazwą „''Stowarzyszenie Badaczy Pisma Świętego – Grupa II''”. W kwietniu 1925 Kasprzykowski został usunięty z grupy Badaczy Pisma Świętego związanej z Towarzystwem Strażnica. Nawiązał on kontakt z P.S.L. Johnsonem i do roku 1935 przewodził tej grupie. Jedne z pierwszych zborów epifanicznych poza Warszawą powstały w Łodzi i w Pabianicach. Kolejne niezależne zbory epifaniczne zaczęły wyłaniać się od kwietnia 1927 roku. W tym czasie na gruncie poznańskiego zboru Badaczy Pisma Świętego powstał zbór w Poznaniu. Do roku 1928 silny ośrodek ruchu utworzył się we Lwowie, a na początku lat. 30 epifaniczne zbory powstały też w Lubelskiem i Małopolsce. Od lata 1928 do jesieni 1929 trwała intensywna działalność epifaniczna wśród zborów badackich w Polsce, mająca na celu pozyskanie ich członków dla ruchu epifanicznego. W 1930 roku ruch epifaniczny opuścił pielgrzym Mikołaj M. Kostyn odwiedzający zbory w Stanach Zjednoczonych, dołączając do polskiej części Dawn Bible Students Association. W 1931 roku grupa zborów powiązanych z Czesławem Kasprzykowskim przyjęła nazwę Świecki Ruch Misyjny „Epifania”. Po nieporozumieniach mających charakter finansowy i doktrynalny na początku 1935 roku Kasprzykowski wystąpił z „Epifanii”, pociągając za sobą cześć członków ruchu i założył oddzielną grupę nazwaną Stowarzyszeniem Badaczy Pisma Świętego, skutkiem czego Świecki Ruch Misyjny „Epifania” utracił legalizację w II Rzeczypospolitej. Rządowe ograniczenia spowodowane brakiem legalizacji dotknęły cztery największe zbory w Polsce. Brak prawnej podstawy do działania był powodem rozwiązania zboru poznańskiego w lipcu 1935 roku przez władze miasta (do wybuchu II wojny światowej nieoficjalne zebrania organizowano pod gołym niebem w „Dębinie” nad Wartą). W latach 1936–1937 Kasprzykowski stał się zagorzałym przeciwnikiem Paula S.L. Johnsona. Po Czesławie Kasprzykowskim 1 kwietnia 1936 roku przedstawicielem ruchu w Polsce został Wiktor Stachowiak (do 1990), po nim Piotr Woźnicki (1990–2015), a od roku 2015 Henryk Olekszy. W kwietniu 1936 roku do ruchu epifanicznego należało 35 zborów. Pierwsze konwencje epifaniczne zaczęto organizować w Polsce w 1928 roku. Na 5 konwencjach zorganizowanych wówczas przez wysłanego ze Stanów Zjednoczonych W.K. Hołowackiego obecny był P.S.L. Johnson. Konwencji tych nie mógł zorganizować Czesław Kasprzykowski, gdyż w 1928 roku był sądzony w sprawie o rzekome „bluźnierstwo” i został skazany na 6 miesięcy więzienia (został zwolniony po złożeniu apelacji). Wkrótce W.K. Hołowacki porzucił ruch epifaniczny. W sumie Johnson 8-krotnie brał udział w epifanicznych konwencjach organizowanych w Polsce: w lipcu 1928, w lipcu 1930, w lipcu 1931, na przełomie lutego i marca 1932, w lipcu 1933, na przełomie lipca i sierpnia 1936, od połowy lipca do początku sierpnia 1937 i w lipcu 1946. Konwencje w 1932 roku zorganizowano zimą, gdyż P.S.L. Johnson obawiał się, że rychły wybuch Armagedonu, którego w 1932 roku spodziewali się epifaniści, mógłby mu uniemożliwić późniejszy przyjazd. W latach 1934 i 1935 Johnson był w Europie, lecz do Polski nie przybył, obawiając się oskarżenia o komunizm, aresztowania i postawienia przed sądem, o czym ktoś go zapewniał w listach. Przyjechał w roku 1936 w wyniku trwającego sporu z Kasprzykowskim i podziału dokonującego się w epifanicznych zborach. II wojna światowa Po wybuchu II wojny światowej P.S.L. Johnson przestał wydawać czasopismo „Teraźniejsza Prawda” w języku polskim. Ostatni numer ukazał się we wrześniu 1939 roku. Po zajęciu Polski przez Niemcy, w lipcu 1940 roku przedstawiciel ruchu Wiktor Stachowiak rozesłał do zborów w Polsce lub przedstawiał osobiście fragmenty domniemanego listu P.S.L Johnsona. W liście tym Dyrektor Wykonawczy LHMM nakazywał członkom ruchu posłuszeństwo wobec władz niemieckich oraz popieranie ustanowionych przez nie zarządzeń. Początkowo niewielkie zebrania religijne urządzano sporadycznie, a Pamiątka w Polsce była obchodzona tylko w kilkunastu mieszkaniach. W 1942 roku niemieckie władze dopuściły organizowanie niewielkich domowych zebrań religijnych, a pielgrzymom ruchu udawało się okazjonalnie odwiedzać zbory. Konformistyczna postawa członków ruchu przyczyniła się również do tego, że w trakcie II wojny światowej jako więzień sumienia zginął tylko jeden członek ruchu: Donner z Łodzi stracony na gilotynie w więzieniu w Berlinie za odmowę podjęcia służby wojskowej, i tylko nieliczni członkowie ruchu trafili do obozów koncentracyjnych. W okresie wojny zginęło trzech ewangelistów ŚRME. Sam Wiktor Stachowiak został aresztowany 16 marca 1942 w sprawie uznanej przez władze niemieckie za kryminalną, związaną z przemytem większej gotówki dla współwyznawców z Warszawy i Lwowa. Miesiąc po aresztowaniu Stachowiak został umieszczony w Forcie VII, a w kwietniu 1943 przewieziony do obozu koncentracyjnego Auschwitz-Birkenau i oznaczony czerwonym trójkątem. 1 listopada 1944 wysłano go do obozu w Oranienburgu, gdzie dotarł 18 listopada. 2 maja 1945 został wyzwolony przez wojska amerykańskiePoza Wiktorem Stachowiakiem znany jest przykład małżeństwa Odrobińskich z Szopienic i ich zięcia Strzelczyka, którzy zginęli w obozie, w tym czasie jednak byli wykluczeni z ruchu.. Okres powojenny Od stycznia 1946 roku wznowiono dystrybucję drukowanego w Stanach Zjednoczonych czasopisma „Teraźniejsza Prawda”. W 1947 roku repatrianci ze Lwowa utworzyli zbory we Wrocławiu i w Dzierżoniowie. 25 września 1949 roku zbór w Poznaniu spośród swoich członków wyłonił ośmioosobowy ogólnopolski zarząd ruchu z przewodniczącym Wiktorem Stachowiakiem i sekretarzem Piotrem Woźnickim. Tego samego dnia przyjęto również statut ruchu – zgodnie z rozporządzeniem Ministra Administracji Publicznej z 5 sierpnia 1949 roku, wymagającym od związków wyznaniowych zalegalizowania statutu w przeciągu 90 dni. Na mocy statutu niezależne dotąd zbory stały się oddziałami centrali utworzonej w Poznaniu. 2 listopada 1949 roku powstały w ten sposób zarząd złożył wniosek o prawną rejestrację Świeckiego Ruchu Misyjnego „Epifania”, jednak pozostał on bez odpowiedzi. W czasie swobód religijnych w okresie powojennym ostatnia konwencja ruchu odbyła się w połowie 1950 roku w Janowie. W roku 1950 w trakcie represji i licznych aresztowań członków wielu wspólnot religijnych nie aresztowano nikogo z członków ŚRME. Na początku lat. 50 zwolniono też z wiezień, po krótkim uwięzieniu, kilku członków ruchu – mimo prawomocnych kilkuletnich wyroków za odmowę pełnienia służby wojskowej z bronią w ręku. Przez kilka kolejnych lat ŚRME nie uzyskiwał zgody na organizowanie swoich konwencji. Po tej przerwie, w trakcie odwilży politycznej, jaka wynikła po śmierci Józefa Stalina, pierwsza konwencja, w której uczestniczyło ponad 900 osób, odbyła się w dniach 20–22 kwietnia 1957 roku w Łodzi. Konwencje z udziałem Raymonda G. Jolly’ego, który 7-krotnie gościł w Polsce, odbyły się w latach: 1957, 1960, 1964, 1969, 1972, 1975 i 1978. August Gohlke odwiedził Polskę w roku 1961 jako pielgrzym i w 1980 jako dyrektor wykonawczy LHMM. Na konwencjach w Polsce jako główni mówcy gościli również pielgrzymi z krajów zachodnich: Ronald E. Armstrong, Marcel Caron, Alex Wayne (Wojnarowski), Carl W. Seebald, Czesław Obajtek, Roy Ekroth, Gould Jolly, Julius Z. Nielsen, Gilbert Hermetz, John Detzler, John Roberts (z Kalifornii), H. William Roberts (z Anglii), Janusz Puzdrowski, Dan Herzig, John Davis czy John Scale. W 1951 roku Świecki Ruch Misyjny „Epifania” liczył 1335 członków. 3 maja 1952 roku odebrano debit pocztowy na sprowadzanie do Polski czasopisma „Teraźniejsza Prawda” z zagranicy. Ostatni numer oficjalnie powielono w Polsce w listopadzie 1952, ale na kolejne nie wyraziła zgody cenzura. Kolejne numery do 174 sprowadzał i wydawał nieoficjalnie zbór w Lublinie. W 1957 roku zezwolono na wydawanie czasopisma w Polsce. W listopadzie 1957 roku ukazał się pierwszy numer oficjalnie wydany w Polsce (175). We wrześniu 1954 roku powstał niewielki zbór szczeciński, który utworzyli członkowie ruchu osiedlający się w tym mieście. Rok później Świecki Ruch Misyjny „Epifania” pojawił się na Mazurach i skupiał około 70 osób, głównie pochodzenia ukraińskiego, które zamieszkały w powiecie morąskim w wyniku przesiedlenia przeprowadzonego na skutek akcji „Wisła”. Grupa ta spotkała się z niechęcią i nieufnością miejscowej ludności. W roku 1957 Świecki Ruch Misyjny „Epifania” pojawił się w Tarnowie. Świecki Ruch Misyjny „Epifania” został prawnie zarejestrowany 16 marca 1960 roku – jako związek religijny oparty na wspólnych przekonaniach religijnych stanowiących odrębny typ wyznaniowy i organizujący swych członków przy pomocy określonych w swoim statucie środków, prowadzących do osiągnięcia wspólnego celu religijnego. Na podstawie przyjętego statutu obrotu nieruchomościami użytkowanymi przez zbory ruchu może dokonywać przewodniczący wraz z drugim członkiem Zarządu Głównego występujący łącznie. Legalne funkcjonowanie grup powstałych w wyniku podziałów w ruchu Badaczy Pisma Świętego miało na celu osłabianie aktywnych i szybko rozwijających się w Polsce Świadków Jehowy, a także było obliczone na przejęcie części członków tego wyznaniaWydział III Departamentu IV zajmujący się głównie Świadkami Jehowy planował w latach 1972–1973: „organizować destrukcyjną i represyjną działalność wymierzoną przeciwko nielegalnemu związkowi świadków Jehowy poprzez (…) dywersyjną działalność wydawniczą oraz inspiracje innych wyznań np. Epifanii”.. Po wprowadzeniu stanu wojennego, w październiku 1982 roku podczas spotkania z min. Adamem Łopatką, kierownikiem Urzędu do Spraw Wyznań przewodniczący Zarządu Głównego Wiktor Stachowiak oraz sekretarz Zarządu Piotr Woźnicki z uznaniem odnieśli się do idei Patriotycznego Ruchu Odrodzenia Narodowego oraz pozytywnie ocenili działania rządu. Do rejestru kościołów i innych związków wyznaniowych prowadzonego przez MSWiA Świecki Ruch Misyjny „Epifania” został wpisany 19 stycznia 1990 roku w dziale A, pod pozycją 1. Osobą reprezentującą związek wyznaniowy jest Henryk Olekszy. Podział w ruchu W 2014 roku w ruchu nastąpił podział związany z nauką o usprawiedliwieniu oraz wokół sprawy potrzeby rejestracji ruchu i jego statutu. W wyniku podziału część członków ruchu na czele z Adamem Urbanem, Frankiem Janke i innymi odmówiła posłuszeństwa wobec przywództwa sprawowanego przez kierownictwo LHMM z Chester Springs. Grupa ta od 2015 roku urządza konwencje niezależne od władz Świeckiego Ruchu Misyjnego „Epifania” w Polsce. We wrześniu 2017 roku Adam Urban uznał pogłębiający się podział w ruchu za nieodwracalny. Pierwszy niezależny zbór nowej wspólnoty powstał w Chełmie. Współpracuje on ze zborami w Bielawie, Bydgoszczy, Rybniku, Rzeszowie, Wólce Niedźwiedzkiej, Wrocławiu (Zajezdnia Wróblewskiego) oraz społecznością „Krańcowa” z Poznania. Pod koniec 2017 powstało 8 zborów całkowicie oderwanych od ŚRME oraz 5 częściowo przyjmujących pielgrzymów ŚRME a częściowo opozycyjnych pielgrzymów ruchu Adama Urbana. ŚRME opuściło lub zostali z niego usunięci: 8 pielgrzymów oraz 4 ewangelistów. Ruch Adama Urbana organizuje około 5–6 zebrań publicznych w roku w których uczestniczy około 150–300 osób. Przedstawiciele Opiekuna Wykonawczego LHMM w Polsce * 1925–1936 – Czesław Kasprzykowski (1886–1961) * 1936–1990 – Wiktor Stachowiak (1897–1990) * 1990–2015 – Piotr Woźnicki * od 2015 – Henryk Olekszy Doktryna Doktryna LHMM zakłada, że niewidzialna obecność Chrystusa rozpoczęła się w roku 1874 i składa się z czterech etapów: paruzji (1874–1914), epifanii (1914–1954), bazylei (1954–?) oraz widocznego dla całej ludzkości panowania Chrystusa. Paruzja w doktrynie LHMM była okresem prowadzenia żniwa, epifania okresem gniewu i apokalipsy, a bazylea okresem wprowadzenia Królestwa Bożego. Czasopisma Świecki Ruch Misyjny „Epifania” w Polsce wydaje dwumiesięcznik „Sztandar Biblijny i Zwiastun Chrystusowego Królestwa” w nakładzie 2000 egz. oraz kwartalnik „Teraźniejsza Prawda i Zwiastun Chrystusowej Epifanii” w nakładzie 2000 egz. Czasopismo „Sztandar Biblijny” jest wydawane przez LHMM w 3 językach, a kwartalnik „Teraźniejsza Prawda” w 8. Statystyki Liczba członków ruchu w Polsce W latach 1961–1992 liczebność członków ruchu przekraczała 2000 osób. Od roku 1988 następuje stały spadek liczby członków ruchu. W roku 2005 ruch zrzeszał 81 zborów. Dane na podstawie rocznika statystycznego GUSGUS nie zbiera samodzielnie danych statystycznych na temat liczby członków wyznań religijnych w Polsce. Dane te są co roku dostarczane przez związki wyznaniowe w postaci dobrowolnej ankiety wyznaniowej. * liczba członków ruchu (liczby nad słupkami na wykresie), * liczba usługujących w zborach (ciemniejszym odcieniem, liczby na słupkach wykresu). Wartości opisów na wykresie podano w jednościach: ImageSize = width:600 height:300 PlotArea = left:60 right:30 top:25 bottom:30 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = late Colors = id:linegrey2 value:gray(0.9) id:linegrey value:gray(0.7) id:cobar value:rgb(0.2,0.7,0.8) id:cobar2 value:rgb(0.6,0.9,0.6) id:cobar3 value:rgb(0.15,0.5,0.6) id:cobar4 value:rgb(0.3,0.8,0.3) DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:0 till:1800 ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1000 start:0 gridcolor:linegrey ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:500 start:0 gridcolor:linegrey2 PlotData = color:cobar width:18 align:left bar:2000 color:cobar3 from:0 till:409 bar:2000 from:409 till:1674 bar:2003 color:cobar3 from:0 till:407 bar:2003 from:407 till:1686 bar:2004 color:cobar3 from:0 till:402 bar:2004 from:402 till:1682 bar:2005 color:cobar3 from:0 till:397 bar:2005 from:397 till:1636 bar:2006 color:cobar3 from:0 till:383 bar:2006 from:383 till:1620 bar:2007 color:cobar3 from:0 till:368 bar:2007 from:368 till:1556 bar:2008 color:cobar3 from:0 till:0 bar:2008 from:0 till:0 bar:2009 color:cobar3 from:0 till:367 bar:2009 from:367 till:1531 bar:2010 color:cobar3 from:0 till:364 bar:2010 from:364 till:1445 bar:2011 color:cobar3 from:0 till:359 bar:2011 from:359 till:1457 bar:2012 color:cobar3 from:0 till:351 bar:2012 from:351 till:1427 bar:2013 color:cobar3 from:0 till:335 bar:2013 from:335 till:1385 bar:2014 color:cobar3 from:0 till:317 bar:2014 from:317 till:1380 bar:2015 color:cobar3 from:0 till:310 bar:2015 from:310 till:1350 bar:2016 color:cobar3 from:0 till:302 bar:2016 from:302 till:1338 PlotData= textcolor:black fontsize:S bar:2000 at: 409 text: 409 shift:(-8,5) bar:2000 at: 1674 text: 1674 shift:(-12,5) bar:2003 at: 407 text: 407 shift:(-8,5) bar:2003 at: 1686 text: 1686 shift:(-12,5) bar:2004 at: 402 text: 402 shift:(-8,5) bar:2004 at: 1682 text: 1682 shift:(-12,5) bar:2005 at: 397 text: 397 shift:(-8,5) bar:2005 at: 1636 text: 1636 shift:(-12,5) bar:2006 at: 383 text: 383 shift:(-8,5) bar:2006 at: 1620 text: 1620 shift:(-12,5) bar:2007 at: 368 text: 368 shift:(-8,5) bar:2007 at: 1556 text: 1556 shift:(-12,5) bar:2008 at: 0 text: b.d. shift:(-8,5) bar:2009 at: 367 text: 367 shift:(-8,5) bar:2009 at: 1531 text: 1531 shift:(-12,5) bar:2010 at: 364 text: 364 shift:(-8,5) bar:2010 at: 1445 text: 1445 shift:(-12,6) bar:2011 at: 359 text: 359 shift:(-8,5) bar:2011 at: 1457 text: 1457 shift:(-12,5) bar:2012 at: 351 text: 351 shift:(-8,5) bar:2012 at: 1427 text: 1427 shift:(-12,8) bar:2013 at: 335 text: 335 shift:(-8,5) bar:2013 at: 1385 text: 1385 shift:(-12,5) bar:2014 at: 317 text: 317 shift:(-8,5) bar:2014 at: 1380 text: 1380 shift:(-12,5) bar:2015 at: 310 text: 310 shift:(-8,5) bar:2015 at: 1350 text: 1350 shift:(-12,5) bar:2016 at: 302 text: 302 shift:(-8,5) bar:2016 at: 1338 text: 1338 shift:(-12,5) Uwagi Źródła * Wikipedia (zobacz listę autorów) Kategoria:Świecki Ruch Misyjny „Epifania”